Ouverture d'esprit
by Moumoune
Summary: OneShot! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on révise la philo pour le bac... On sort une histoire réfléchissant philosophiquement au monde d'Harry Potter ! Réflexions sur le bien et le mal.


Ouverture d'esprit

NDA : Se passe après le 6e tome et y fait référence.

Dédié à Yoru-San pour son anniversaire.

Résumé : est-ce vraiment une guerre du bien contre le mal ? Dans ce cas, où se trouve le bien, est-ce vraiment le camp que l'on pourrait croire ?

Conseil de l'auteur : à lire doucement.

Un nouvel ennemi. Juste un. Rien de plus. Un simple individu. Pourtant, c'est cette simple personne qui lui avait ôté toutes ses convictions. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Que croire ? Où est le bien ? Le Survivant, celui sur lequel l'espoir de tout un peuple était basé n'était plus sûr de rien, plus sûr de sa cause, plus sûr d'où était le bien et où le mal. Il ne croyait plus en rien.

Il l'avait rencontrée un jour par hasard, en se promenant sur le Chemin de Traverse, alors qu'il s'accordait une pause dans ses recherches des Horcruxes afin de faire quelques achats indispensables. Il l'avait croisée alors qu'il passait par le côté moldu de Londres. Elle était là, simple passante. Tous se retournaient sur son passage, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle était vêtue d'un T-shirt qui permettait de voir un tatouage sur son avant-bras. À la vue de ce signe, Harry Potter, Gryffondor dans l'âme, terriblement courageux, frissonna. Un serpent que vomissait une tête de mort. Le symbole des mangemorts.

Harry, étonné de voir quelqu'un d'assez insouciant pour arborer sans la moindre crainte ce signe en public se résolut à prendre à part cette personne et à la capturer, avide de renseignements pour l'Ordre. Il lui fit signe et elle, pas le moins du monde troublée, le suivit dans un café à proximité. Là, curieux de croiser un mangemort dans le côté moldu de Londres, il commença à la questionner, pour savoir si cela valait la peine de l'emmener et de lui faire subir un interrogatoire.

Sa première question fut de savoir si elle faisait vraiment parti du camp adverse. Elle répondit malheureusement par l'affirmative. Elle était nouvelle dans le côté maléfique et paraissait intelligente. Que pouvait bien faire une fille comme elle avec les mangemorts ?

Il l'a convainquit de le suivre au Chemin de Traverse, prétextant des courses à faire tout en voulant continuer de discuter avec elle. Elle le suivit, et bientôt ils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Là, sans autre forme de procès, il la stupéfixa puis transplana avec elle devant Poudlard, où il pourrait l'interroger avec les autres membres de l'Ordre.

Peu de temps après, l'Ordre au complet était réuni autour d'elle, même Snape. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour retrouver un peu de la confiance qu'il avait glanée au fil des ans par ses bons et loyaux services. Il avait dû tenir son rôle d'espion, rôle pour lequel il avait tout sacrifié, jusqu'à la personne qui lui avait fait confiance, qui l'avait soutenu quand il était seul, feu Dumbledore. L'Ordre avait mis du temps pour le comprendre, comprendre que l'ancien directeur, sentant sa faiblesse grandissante, l'âge l'emportant enfin, avait lui-même planifié sa mort afin de consolider la couverture de son meilleur espion.

La nouvelle directrice de l'école, McGonagall, pris les devants et commença l'interrogatoire. La jeune fille, du nom de Sophie, ne connaissait rien des plans du mage noir. Elle l'avait rejoins récemment et, fait inhabituel pour une captive, n'exprimait aucune haine pour ses ravisseurs. Elle gardait la tête froide et discutait aimablement avec le groupe. Devant son attitude, l'Ordre en vint à la question cruciale : pourquoi s'était-elle engagée dans le camp prônant le mal ?

C'est alors qu'elle troubla toute l'assemblée. Il n'existe pas, selon elle, de noir ou de blanc, seulement des nuances de gris, ni bien ni mal. Cette guerre n'est pas celle du bien contre le mal mais de deux idéologies opposées, dont une menée par un très habile manipulateur, qui a réussi à faire passer son camp pour celui du bien afin de rallier les foules. Ces deux idéologies s'affrontent sur un problème qui se pose depuis la création de la magie : faut-il révéler aux moldus son existence ? Un camp propose la sécurité : garder le secret, rester esclaves des ignorants, faire tout pour qu'ils ne découvrent pas la vérité, se plier en quatre pour eux. En restant sur ces positions, lorsque les moldus apprendront l'existence de la magie, ils la croiront faible, incapable de grandes choses et l'exploiteront. L'autre camp, lui, voudrait dévoiler, affirmer qui ils sont vraiment. Ils commencent par affirmer leur autorité, leur supériorité, pour l'exemple, afin ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds ensuite.

Mais tous ces meurtres, tout ce mépris est-il indispensable, avaient objecté ses interlocuteurs.

Là, elle avait admis qu'ils étaient menés par un illuminé, un extrémiste, mais que le fond des idées était bon, et l'autre camp aussi était mené par un extrémiste, mais très habile celui-là, ce qui ne le rend que plus dangereux. Le camp que vous appelez du bien assassine lui aussi, autant que l'autre, mais avec de moins bonnes raisons puisque c'est par vengeance. Parce que ce camp se proclame du bien, ces meurtres sont pardonnés, et adulés ou ignorés. Alors que ceux de l'autre camp sont montrés du doigt et hués. Voilà le travail de votre meneur, Dumbledore, aujourd'hui mort heureusement. Ne voyez-vous pas son travail ? Il a réussi à vous faire accepter comme convenable de transformer un enfant en machine de guerre, de donner comme seul but dans la vie de quelqu'un la mort d'un autre, de souhaiter au plus profond de votre âme cette mort, et d'aduler un assassin. Il a formé Harry Potter afin qu'il ne puisse vivre en paix que lorsqu'il aura tué Voldemort. Il a basé les espoirs de tout un pays sur un enfant. Voilà son travail.

Elle avait réussi. Elle ne les avait même pas persuadés, elle avait été jusqu'à les convaincre. Elle avait semé le doute dans leurs esprits sur la justesse de leur cause. Harry Potter, espoir de tout un peuple, se demandait s'il n'allait pas abandonner l'idée de tuer son ennemi de toujours, Voldemort.

Après tout, bien, mal, tout n'est qu'une différence de point de vue. Le tout est de les comprendre.

PS : Sophie vient du grec et veut dire sagesse.


End file.
